doctorwhothetimetravlingtardisfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald is a fictional character played by Jenna Coleman in Doctor Who. She first appeared at the end of the 2012 Christmas Special 'The Snowmen' and travelled with the Doctor up until their seperation in 'Hell Bent' in 2015, making her the longest running new series companion. She was created by Steven Moffat, the shows current showrunner and leadwriter. Clara met the Doctor on the door step to her house, unknown to her the reason for the Doctor's invitation to travel with him was because he had met two other identical Clara's who died saving him in 'Asylum of the Daleks' (2012) and 'The Snowmen' (2012). Early Life Clara Oswald was born to Ellie and Dave Oswald on 23 November 1986 in Blackpool. ('Death in Heaven') Her worst fear as a child was getting lost. While on a bank holiday visit to Blackpool beach her nightmare came true, her mother eventually found her. In 2005, Clara was devastated when her mother died. ('The Rings of Akhaten') She studied English Literature at University. Before the Doctor Clara planned to travel the world with her mothers book of '101 Places to See' when a family friend died and Clara decied to stay and support the family. She became a full time nanny to the family and looked after Angie and Artie. ("The Bells of St John") During a walk through a graveyard, a friend of Clara's tells her she doesn't like being in them because of ghosts, which Clara says she doesn't believe in. ("The Snowmen") Whilst trying to fix her computer in 2013, she visited a tech shop where a women gave her the Doctors number, which she called "the best helpline in the universe". This was revealed to be the Missy who set the Doctor and Clara up. ("Death in Heaven") Meeting the Doctor Series 7, Episode 6: "The Bells of St John" At her home in London whilst trying to get connected to the Internet Clara calls up the best helpline in the universe which a women in the computer shop gave to her. It put her through to the Tardis phone where the Doctor is trying to figure out how to find her after encoutering her counterparts, he quickly realises who she is and appearers at her doorstep. His antics end with her shutting the door in his face. She then encouters a server which trys to upload her to the data cloud but the Doctor breaks in and rescues her. After the Doctor saved her from being uploaded he puts her to bed. When Clara wakes she questions him as too what happened from her bedroom window, she jokes that he is guarding her and decides to go down and talk to him. The Doctor explains to her his theory about the wifi when the lights in her streets turn on, Clara then spots the rest of London plunging into darkness. The Doctor then realises they are a target, as Clara gained infomation about computers during the upload. An aireoplane hurtles towards the pair standing in the street. The Doctor invites Clara into the Tardis which she calls a "snoging booth". After stopping the plane from crashing the Doctor takes Clara to the following morning where they have a drink at a London cafe. The Doctor can't find the location where the shady organisation is uploading people, Clara convinces the Doctor to let her have a go while he goes back to the cafe. She hacks the organisations webcams and uses face finder to find the staff on social websites like Facebook, Twitter and Bebo. They all listed where they work, The Shard. A Server posing as the Doctor then uploads her, this time successfully. The Doctor finds the location from Clara's laptop and uses the Server to blackmail the organisation into downloading everyone back into their bodies, including Clara. While having breakfast Clara sees the Tardis outside, she enters the Tardis and the Doctor asks her to join him, she tells him to come back tomorrow, because she might say yes. First Adventures with the Doctor Series 7, Episode 7: "The Rings of Akhaten" *Location(s) visited: *The Rings of Akhaten *Villains and Aliens: The Mummy, Akhaten *Notable Actions: Clara doesn't know where to go on her first trip in the Tardis but finally decides she wants to see something awesome. She comforts Merry, a girl who carries the culture of the people in the system, to sing a song to their God. Clara helps the Doctor rescue Merry from the Old God and uses her the leaf that led to her parents meeting to destroy it. After the Doctor tells her she reminds him of someone who died, Clara tells him that she isnt a replacement and will only travel with him for who she really is. Series 7, Episode 8: "Cold War" *Location(s) visited: *Russian Submarine, 1983 *North Pole, 1983 *Villains and Aliens: Ice Warrior *Notable Actions: Clara offers to communicate with Skaldak which the Doctor begrudgingly agrees to, she later realises her encounter with the Ice Warrior went very badly as it escaped. Clara struggles to understand how the Ice Warrior can change anything because she was born in a world where World War 3 didn't happen. The Doctor then explains some points in history are in flux and that others are fixed. She later persuades Skaldak to leave Earth without starting WW3. Series 7, Episode 9: "Hide" *Location(s): *Caliburn House, 1974 *Villains and Aliens: *Notable Actions: Clara is shocked at how the Doctor can watch Earth's beginning and end without being effected, she later says that everyone is a ghost to the Doctor, even her. He doesn't need to look in haunted houses for them. Series 7, Episode 11: "The Crimson Horror" Series 7, Episode 12: "Nightmare in Silver" Fulfilling her Destinty Series 7, Episode 13: "The Name of the Doctor" Last Adventures with the Eleventh Doctor The 50th Anniversary Special: The Day of the Doctor The Time of the Doctor (2013 Christmas Special) Regeneration Aftermath Series 8, Episode 1: "Deep Breath" Double Life Into the Dalek Robot of Sherwood Listen Time Heist The Caretaker Kill the Moon Mummy on the Orient Express Flatline Into the Forest of the Night Dark Water Death In Heaven Last Christmas Glory Days Series 9, Episodes 1/2: The Magician's Aprentice/The Witches Familiar *Location(s): *Coal Hill School, UNIT Headquaters in the Tower of London, Tenerife, 2015 *Essex, 1138 *Skaro *Aliens and Enemies: Colony Sarff, Darvos, Missy, The Daleks *Notable Actions: While teaching an English lesson at Coal Hill School, Clara notices the planes in the sky have stopped mid-air. She is later called by UNIT to help determine the reasons behind this event. Series 9, Episodes 3/4: Under the Lake/Before the Flood *Location(s): The Drum (Mining Facility), Caithness, Scotland, 2119 *Aliens and Enemies: The Fisher King, Ghost Transmitters *Notable Actions: Clara is initially uninterested in the Drum, craving an epic adventure. Clara gives the Doctor cards in the episode in order to appear more sympatheic to the crew. In order to catch the ghosts the Doctor uses Clara, Lunn and Benett as bate. Clara theories that the ghost transmitters were created so the pilot in the the stasis chamber will be rescued. When the ghosts tamper with the Day/Night controls Clara, Cass and Lunn are sealed off from the others and the Tardis. The Girl Who Died The Zygon Invasion/The Zygon Inversion Sleep No More The Final Chapter Series 9, Epsiode 10: 'Face The Raven' Series 9, Episode 12: 'Hell Bent' Negated Timelines Series 7, Episode 10: 'Journey to the Centre of the Tardis' Trivia *Unlike previous companions Clara does not travel full time with the Doctor, during series 8 she struggles to keep both her "Earth" life and "Doctor" life seperate so Danny and the Doctor don't meet. *Clara created her meeting with the Doctor, by entering his time stream in "The Name of the Doctor" she created the mystrey that lead him to find her. *Like all other companions of the new series, Clara has her own theme. *Clara was born the year the original series of Doctor Who was cancelled. *Clara is the only companion in the revived series to be introduced halfway through a series. *Clara is the first full time companion to feature alongside more than one incarnation of the Doctor since Rose Tyler. *Clara is the first compaion to die on screen in the new series. Category:Doctor Who Category:Clara Oswald Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9